Jessica Espinoza
Description Hey Guys!! Since you're already here, go ahead, click on one of my videos and if you enjoyed it, why not give it a thumbs up, leave a comment and share it as a way to support the channel. Please and Thank you I try to dabble into different types of videos, it depends on what comes into my mind to edit. If you've enjoyed my videos then by all means subscribe so you won't miss out. Follow me on Vimeo to watch my old crossover videos and videos that Youtube won't let me upload https://vimeo.com/user4538688 If you have a request please just leave a comment on my channel. I'll reply as soon as I can :) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KMihBBvHQ0 5:05 Malifecent's Curse-(Crossover) Inspired by TonyWDA 47K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdgyotcOf0g 3:33 Sinbad & Anya-Summer Nights for WYWDS 982 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ml89ibR1gkg 4:23 The Spell Is Lifted & The Waltz (Crossover) Requested by Victoria8167 24K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emN1grRnKh4 0:06 The Princess and The Frog Randomness 647 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZAmmSxZqOg 0:43 FantasmicSM & Magical Disney Productions MEP Me As Madellaine 427 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZ2I_RATZAw 0:22 My Intro for Disney Heroes Studios 1.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMLHWfXknRs 4:21 Cinderella's Entrance & Waltz (Crossover) Requested by Victoria8167 34K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6waLmRBPtAU 3:14 MV: Beat It 1.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmvB7i_AlO4 0:42 Mini Non\Disney Crossover: Tulio & Madellaine ft Dodger 829 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F94HJsDrA5A 1:42 MV: ♪ Tik Tok ♪ 607 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jn8vvueRMxU 0:54 Marry Me Bella~Dimitri & Belle for AppleDown's Contest 1.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jc90MdNTwTs 4:06 Si No Te Conociera Alejandro & Milagros 4.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9P7hqiF4YQ 3:31 Multi ♥ Crossover ║ You Belong With Me 2.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdtZe_6QjDc 2:11 The Duchess Non\Disney Style 3.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=choN94BVOzc 5:06 Malifecent's Curse-(Crossover) Inspired by TonyWDA BETTER QUALITY 31K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OvRLC_zmZ8 3:08 ~Sinbad & Belle;Tulio~ Battlefield 13K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUZUebHnZrc 5:11 Pochantas & John's Final Goodbye(Crossover) 60K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orhhBA_RUGU 7:34 Twitterpated (Crossover) 42K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPNhx87c5ew 4:15 ~Unexpected Love & Friend Ship~Wendy & Jim 6.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OYjp1XVHPo 2:43 MV: Son of Man 4.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Np69wVa8QQ 0:26 Jke130's New Intro 659 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESx0UGXFu4I 0:30 Jke130's Back-Up Account 78 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8C2kDu2wro 0:32 MV: Low 484 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9hOnwo8Vu0 0:24 Thumbelina Randomness 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm8qzttTW5k 1:10 Family Guy Good Morning (Non\Disney Style) 64K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhVBo-4yRa8 1:15 MV: Hotel Room Service 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0snJcGUpbM 2:50 Jessica Rabbit's Preformance-Why Don't You Do Right(Crossover) 74K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TX4TChlYBHo 0:26 Lilo and Stitch Randomness 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QxuxFFKpro 0:12 Miss Bipolar Part 5 144 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAcC6KAw1mg 0:42 Dimitri X Chel - Baby I Like It 3.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNNIYHpJYag 0:52 WYWDS Everybody MEP ~Sinbad And Marina-Something There~ 663 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwo9iI8rnac 0:17 Jke130's Wishlist 330 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nj3MI3_C1UA 0:25 Blame It On The Pop Mep My Part 185 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJTpqKcx1Bw 1:18 Christmas Fantasmic Secret Santa for DannyPhantomSG1. Merry Christmas =) (READ Description) 374 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhfIUQk6xEU 1:00 MV: CONNECTED ♥ Requested by Victoria8167 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_cfwiBVg0w 0:50 The Lion King Randomness 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6ave_qAxH4 1:09 Christmas Fantasmic Secret Santa for MangledxImagination 169 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQPxeTYjTIU 1:09 Rest in Peace Bobby Wayne Miller 718 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4UgoHPR8-8 0:36 Good Night Everybody :) 417 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9ZnEp9_1t0 2:13 MV: Because I Love Her 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Gucb-CWUcI 5:55 Non⁄Disney Crossover This Is My Idea [Read the Description] 103K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Oo1YVAA_6Y 1:25 Al Diablo Con Los Guapos Intro Non⁄Disney Style 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9Esq38a52g 1:46 Linus Defends Janice (Crossover) Requested by Hemanshera777 3.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvgJ8a8aZzQ 1:45 The Aristocats (Human Style) PREVIEW\TEST 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbGHCLrXRuo 4:42 Max's Concert (Crossover) 54K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqu7mWaAB54 0:20 Elsa's Creation 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuDgD2fcsSc 0:42 Buffalo Bones Goes Disco 912 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnIuyuo5Ju4 1:47 The Aristocats (Human Style Cast) Video [WILL BE RE-CAST SOON] 9.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YgHNd9Jut4 1:07 DDS Heartbreaker MEP Unfinished 165 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1akn1I_HQkM 0:13 Genie is Tim Curry?? 393 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RKlRQsAmAs 0:18 The Faires Reaction to Maleficent 2014 211 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nOdjMyzmWI 0:13 Strike Up The Band (Jke130's Version) 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Qf50fpXxgw 0:13 Ultimate Disney Fan Questionnaire ● Jke130's Answers [Link in Description] 174 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73jrnRP_FMw 0:30 Jack X Elsa Kiss The Girl MEP 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQtfQkP4YM4 2:56 "Vanellope and Toothless" Part 1 Wreck It Ralph's Trial 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMXON7EhoGY 0:08 Ariel Test 458 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVC2Q4yj96M 0:03 My Reaction to HTTYD 2 Winning the Golden Globe 600 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j82GBzVORTU 0:05 My Reaction to HTTYD 2 and Big Hero 6 being Nominated for Best Animated Picture 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=salIDlcO3Ro 0:54 VMV Intro (2015) �� 927 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEkfFzGlzMI 0:29 RV: Animaniacs (Disney) 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsfoWAL0l2Q 1:52 Thank You for 500 Subscribers! 156 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TsmidhI8-o 2:13 Multicouples �� "Bella Notte" [VMV] 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l60rB-WlzX0 3:39 Multicouples �� "Forget About Love" [VMV] 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRpwFgxbg_o 0:07 My Reaction to Spiderman Joining the Marvel Cinematic Universe 227 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTn2YV_M7AQ 3:42 Multicouples �� "Looking Through Your Eyes" [VMV] 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LggnNUS2tEo 1:14 JailBreak (Crossover) [Work In Progress] 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa4vq07QRxU 0:07 My Reaction to Big Hero 6 winning Best Animated Feature 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwKTLW_Vakk 0:06 My Reaction to Rosamund Pike losing Best Actress 378 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6bFJdvbRcc 2:23 Jack Frost and Elsa (Jelsa) ♥ "Do You Trust Me?" from Disney's "Aladdin" 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xoi8GbSKias 0:48 Ralphie and Selena (Relena) ♥ "All Men are Babies" [Dedicated to the Mizfitz] 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQghoxgLgLc 1:12 » • We Are One • « Disney & Non Disney 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVnDuOMjNCM 3:07 Ralphie [The Mizfitz & Discord (It's Tough To Be A God")] 5.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozKx72Sj0ys 1:53 Vanellope and Toothless Cast Video 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=At628EflFrU 3:32 Vanellope and Toothless Part 2 Experiment 626 Escapes 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdJvJZKdxfg 3:13 Vanellope and Toothless Part 3 A Deal is Made 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMWx57Ay-Lg 0:29 Plankton's Record Player [550 Subscribers!!!] 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0rvdxMnnO0 2:08 [MLP This Day Aria (Non⁄Disney)] 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRYd01533fU 0:51 Smallville Opening (The Misfit's Version) 876 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa1PguzLZ0k 3:49 Vanellope and Toothless Part 4 Dance School/("He Mele No Lilo") 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEA1G8J0-_c 0:46 A Misfit/Ohana Love Story ❤ Melody meets Jim Hawkins (I'M BACK! 600+ Subscribers!) 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RNjBhncgJI 2:57 Part of Your World [FANDUB] 307 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6jGAMZJOhA 2:59 Selena Gomez WOWP [FANDUB] 317 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPceRtAE1Pg 0:34 Do Not Mess With The Misfits!✊[Vol 1] 383 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f6OKU3bnH0 0:44 Club Can't Handle OMAR [OLD VIDEO] 714 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmWnUSc0ptU 0:14 MultiVillains ☠ Enemies of the Misfits 643 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzuLB62w1kY 0:52 A Misfit Love Story ❤ How Sinbad and Jessica (Mulan) Met 872 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51cGKy8Ep3g 0:52 [TEST with RL Me ft Clark Kent] 167 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v6nQlji_-8 1:21 The Avengers [Jke130's Version Cast Video] 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-pSrw086LA 2:47 SMV After Today 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS3FoJJ3dHY 2:09 Mushu & Ariel (Mariel) ♥ Let Me Be Your Wings [For Princess Rapunzel] 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw-0VRUt_Gk 0:09 Misfit Randomness #1 Jessica's (Mulan) Crush 282 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyeOLW-gadQ 0:44 XAS Rogue Fandub 300 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzE0Xy4h3q8 1:01 100th Video: X-Men The Animated Series Intro (Misfit's Version) 871 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Not_AYG3gmw 0:25 Harley Quinn [FANDUB] 485 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ko5qn4RUU4 1:49 A Misfit Halloween Special [Trailer] 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOiXra2yCUY 0:32 Non⁄Disney Mashup MEP 7/7 DONE [CLOSED] 248 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PAhzO2-A4A 1:28 The Hunchback of Notre Dame [Jke130's Version] 775 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vclCUUvbgA 3:40 HAPPY BIRTHDAY RTGOH! 877 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EboCaERPKN4 5:53 Vanellope and Toothless Part 5 Buzz Lightyear The Social Worker 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_7dOeeLetE 1:56 [Smallville Lana⁄Isobel Fandub] 186 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VW9riUl7mRs 0:34 Do Not Mess With The Misfits!✊[Vol 2] 343 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpz50Vv2gng 1:58 "The Young Superman of Notre Dame" Trailer (Jke130's Version) 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbB4mnG4Pf8 0:29 Non⁄Disney Mashup MEP [LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION] 166 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3VrS-_s298 0:13 My Movie Review Intro 193 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH7UHkyvDRI 1:00 [Into The Past Clark tells Milo he still loves Jessica] 459 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AtOuMsDfuE 2:18 Zero to Hero (Happy Birthday Ralphie!) 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUDGIBPNT4k 3:51 Vanellope and Toothless Part 6 Sisters Argue⁄We're a Broken Family 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0CoqlXB-fk 2:19 [Into the Past/Misfit's Origins A Mother's Sacrifice ("Deliver Us")] 780 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33jMDfapjag 0:30 Happy Birthday Darkblade! 599 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RD97TPwoJKM 2:02 700+ Subscribers ��"The Avengers" Trailer (Jke130's Version) 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7TibptvvPw 1:09 Happy Birthday Selena Gomez!! 771 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_0qp4W1VbM 2:26 Vanellope and Toothless Part 7 Toothless Gets Run Over⁄Vanellope Meets Toothless 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq1oTwnzogs 1:21 [Into the Past Mozenrath Meets Rubi (A Villain's Flashback)] 424 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NR1jOhOjB0 0:43 Multicouples ღ Love Me Like You Do [Vidlet] 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHRxburNQ3s 0:23 and You are? 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxhoE0ypVhE 0:37 Halloween Intro (2015) 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8pffvw-y6E 2:21 Never Forget A Tribute to the Victims of 9/11 553 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZ07celbQFQ 2:45 A Misfit Halloween Special Part 1 Getting Ready for Halloween/Jealousy 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ke2fGi4yZ0 2:18 HMV It's Terror Time Again 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Meu-_VH35oI 1:12 OUAT 5x01 Crack Captain Swan SPOILERS 610 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaIfULwYgQY 4:00 Star Wars The Force Awakens Trailer Reaction 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xge9sF2gvzg 3:21 A Misfit Halloween Special Part 2A Piper and Daryl's Secret∕Thrax's Plans 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3ZPgKHRPsg 3:15 800+ Subscribers �� Shrek's Karaoke Dance Party (Jke130's Version) 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eob_ERjehcE 0:09 What Do You Think About This Couple? #1 357 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3PrPrynK4g 1:51 OUAT 5x08 Crack Captain Swan #2 918 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaVD-LHXfxM 3:01 [Into The Past Kal's Hellfire] 512 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCU-03EfLbE 5:33 Captain America Civil War Trailer Reaction 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agJH4IAlmzQ 0:29 Christmas Intro (2015) 666 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-QEOsEpLxw 6:55 Batman V Superman DOJ Trailer 2 Reaction + Thoughts 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhUcOqwjJU8 3:16 CMV Once Upon A December 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvzWdaRDbBY 1:27 CMV The Empire is Coming To Town 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjBarqSdEKg 1:00 Misfit Randomness #2 Sinbad's Crush 924 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWZaFKpRG3I 0:20 Shrek's "Yelling" 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyolTAVyKYk 0:44 VMV Intro (2016) �� 872 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg6QV38hdk8 2:59 Clark and Jessica (Clessica) ❤ "I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way" [VMV] 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PF5kjIjEA8 1:19 "Speak of the Devil" Disney's Hercules (Me as Meg) 815 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZnc9ckybeA 0:10 Jessica (Mulan) kicks Pitch Black 747 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E47uxg7AHGc 2:58 MultiVillains (My Favorite Villains) ☠ "When You're Evil" 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fruMxbh400 0:28 The Misfits are Over 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4ZOGAVCLSY 1:58 A Misfit Love Story ❤ How Ralphie (The Mizfitz) Met Rey 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6dWcb79ajM 3:19 The Misfits Training Day ("I'll Make a Man Out of You") 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fydQLhWqYzo 0:28 OUAT 5x19 Crack [Spoilers] 854 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0bDduvxaRQ 3:03 OUAT 5x20 Captain Swan Crack [Spoilers] 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVUlF-CyvAE 2:13 OUAT 5x21 Crack [Spoilers] 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti0RPy0Mkv8 0:27 A Misfit Love Story ❤ Chloe and Dean Flirting �� �� 347 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47ENgjiIvFg 4:11 If I Never Knew You Hook+Emma [Captain Swan] 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C85Ry3UexJU 7:25 1,000 Subscribers! �� The Misfits Disney Melody �� 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Mhjy6aWXHA 2:54 [Into the Past True Feelings are Revealed] 794 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MahH7alX1pQ 2:15 Vanellope and Toothless Part 8 Vanellope Adopts Toothless 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa9KRfBzOAQ 0:39 Summer Music Video Intro (2016) 348 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbSpPMAvG2w 3:55 SMV What Time Is It 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp1EolTFXBQ 0:21 I Have An Army 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rB_f-dG6JU 1:35 Multifemales ♀ Too Cool For You 460 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlUQ2qt5_JY 2:51 ღ Looking Through Your Eyes ღ (Captain Swan) 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSo_80sLRk0 1:48 Jim Pan Part 1 Opening Credits⁄The Second Star To The Right 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HF7lnUBChZQ 0:10 Guess Who's Back? :D (Read Description) 401 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZLzl-SsgTQ 0:49 �� Halloween Intro (2016) �� 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1sRHdk-GRA 2:46 A Misfit Halloween Special Part 2B "Tonight We Strike" 6.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9fsDne69OM 3:28 �� HRV Switching Bodies �� 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p_Oxrla6cE 4:18 HMV It's A B-Movie 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO2x3rWHE8M 2:28 HMV Secret Of Survival 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAmc5-NypQU 0:14 Misfit Randomness #3 "Did I Mention I Don't Like You Very Much?" (Clark and Sinbad ft Hermione) 630 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fHC1EGMc_A 0:31 Misfit Randomness #4 Star Lord's Feelings are Revealed 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onyUrXrGIxI 1:30 CMV Jingle Bells (Nickelodeon Version) [+1700 Subscribers] 592 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6mZyT6TFZo 0:51 Misfit Randomness #5 "It's Called A Hustle Sweetheart" (Jim and Kayley ft Peanut) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amYYaV5yaVI 1:00 The Misfit Rescue Rangers [Fan Video] 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBCduq4vw3A 0:23 "Sinbad Hood" Trailer 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8_KM71YVzA 0:03 My Reaction to Zootopia winning The Golden Globes 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EM4akn1wewc 0:03 My Reaction to Deadpool not Getting an Oscar Nomination 758 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJa5LnYkf9M 0:03 My Reaction to Zootopia, Kubo and the Two Strings and Moana being nominated for Best Animated Pictur 669 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gztHCfyRQlQ 0:03 My Reaction to La La Land's Numerous Oscar Nominations 438 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cmpUgcF9Mw 2:15 Multicouples �� "So This Is Love" [VMV] 952 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEoz0TOvcf0 3:07 Multicouples �� "I Will Always Be With You" [VMV] 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glwG2Hz4vLA 4:42 Multicouples �� "Can I Have This Dance" [VMV] 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCfr9pXmbog 0:03 My Reaction to Suicide Squad Winning Best Make Up 517 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djC-m-yLlxw 0:06 My Reaction to Emma Stone Winning Best Actress 329 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5FU3ukhmt4 0:01 My Reaction to Doctor Strange losing to The Jungle Book for Best Visual Effects 318 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaU5P5espEs 0:02 My Reaction to the Oscars Best Picture Mistake 393 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIr0P44oHFk 0:02 My Reaction to Zootopia Winning Best Animated Picture 567 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx_LhiwE_-g 0:03 My Reaction to La La Land's "City of Stars" Winning Best Orginal Song 400 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ7ow8CL7k0 1:38 OUAT 6x12 Captain Swan Crack [Spoilers] 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N0TBKTXT6w 1:27 OUAT 6x13 Captain Swan Crack [Spoilers] 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6tGmoEjnOM 5:49 OUAT 6x17 & 6x18 Captain Swan Crack [Spoilers] 3.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fspLBClNVU 1:20 Where Do I Go From Here [VENT] 653 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqmIhhbXVrs 2:24 OUAT 6x19 Captain Swan Crack [Spoilers] 5.5K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihtBlVlSCHQ 0:49 My New Music Video Intro (2017) 802 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWiqzsYj3rk 1:17 A Mother's Prayer (HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY!!) 331 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bElJO3hfAOk 1:53 Emma and Killian (Captain Swan) ♡ Because I Love Her [1300+ SUBSCRIBERS!] 898 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPe6AonfDu8 2:56 [Into the Past After The Break-Up ("When There Was Me and You")] 672 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uI0LqG_GVs 0:12 Go To Sleep, Draco! 686 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDQNy3EAanM 0:13 Warning to Tyler Klause/I Hate Tyler Klause 1.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90F1Xyu_vU4 0:14 I Didn't Teach Him That 970 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk2pirLHJrI 0:38 HMV Intro (2017) 847 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3VBDC6YLO4 1:52 HMV Be Prepared (Reprise) 635 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCZ6LqW5ujU 2:16 HMV Hex Girl 618 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qElmuUPmvxY 0:31 Fox Family Channel Promo (Jke130's Version) 815 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69k_HJSum3Y 0:19 (WORK IN PROGRESS) (+13) Multicouples �� Scream [Possible Vidlet] 121 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onu3wYpieXs 1:14 (WORK IN PROGRESS) Light Em Up [Multifandom] 179 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTcTf1wmE08 1:25 'Jessella' (Cinderella) Trailer 1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShQQdA4sCXo 0:27 VMV Intro (2018) �� 531 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc71l_iiUok 2:35 Multicouples �� 'I Bring You a Song (Looking for Romance)' [VMV] 320 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VaDLvO4seM 3:07 Multicouples �� A Whole New World [VMV] 895 views1 month ago Category:Jessica Espinoza Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas